1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cleats for use with sport shoes and, more particularly, to a self-cleaning golf-shoe cleat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for cleaning foreign material, such as grass cuttings, mud, etc., from the soles and cleats of golf shoes.
Many devices have been designed that are separate tools used to either pick the mud or other foreign material from the soles and cleats, or are some sort of brush means.
However, to the applicant's knowledge, there has not been a substantial advancement in the golf-shoe cleats themselves. That is, for years the cleats for these shoes have remained basically the same--these being protruding spikes integrally formed with an annular flange body to engage the surface of the sole of the shoe and with a threaded boss to be screwed into the sole thereof. Thus, these shoe cleats require separate cleaning devices as mentioned.
Accordingly, the following described invention will disclose a new and unique concept that will no longer require the wearer to have additional and separate cleaning means for his shoes, since the present invention will not permit foreign matter to accumulate thereon.